Jurassic Romance
by daydreamer1119
Summary: Dr. Grants daughter, Laura, accepts a job offer to be the new veterinarian at Jurassic World and catches the eye of Owen, the raptor trainer.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Romance

Laura Grant is the daughter of the infamous Dr. Alan Grant. She knows more about paleontology and dinosaurs than most people with PhDs, thanks to growing up on dig sites and having a dad who read paleontology books and dissertations to her for her bedtime stories, but after her traumatizing experience at Jurassic Park she decided not to devote her life to studying dinosaurs like she dreamed of when she was little. See when Laura was 9 her father got invited to Jurassic Park by John Hammond and, being a single parent and unable to find a babysitter, Dr. Grant brought her along. She was amazed to see the dinosaurs her father told her about now living and breathing. It was amazing, until everything went to shit. She barely made it off that island alive and still bares the scars.

Now at 27 years old Laura Grant is the head Zoo Veterinarian at the San Diego Zoo. She just got done treating one of the lions that's been sick and was on her way back to her office. It had already been a long day and the walk in the heat had her long blonde braid sticking to her neck. She was exhausted so she stopped and grabbed an iced coffee on her way. Finally walking into her office, ready to write her report and enjoy the air conditioning, she was shocked to see a man sitting and waiting for her. The man looked to be middle aged and was wearing an expensive suit. Laura, confused, greeted the unknown man "Hello, I'm sorry I wasn't aware I had any appointments scheduled today". The stranger stood up and offered her his hand and they shook hands Him saying "Good afternoon Dr. Grant, My name is Simon Masrani. It's quite alright, we don't have a meeting scheduled". She walked around her desk and sat replying "No offense Mr. Masrani but then what are you doing here?" He reclaimed his seat from earlier and said "I am here because I need someone with your expertise working for me". Laura responded "There are a lot of veterinarians with more experience than me. Why me?" Nothing could have prepared her for what came out of his mouth next. "Because your amazing in your field and because you're probably the only veterinarian with a more vast knowledge of dinosaurs than most people with a doctorate in paleontology. I am the owner of Jurassic World and am in desperate need of a veterinarian." Laura sat there stunned for what felt like minutes. She knew the island was up and running again, she'd have to have lived under a rock to not have, but she never thought she would be asked to return. She finally found her voice "I almost died on that island as a child Mr. Masrani. Why would you think I'd ever agree to return to it?". Mr. Masrani said "What happened to you was awful but I can guarantee you that something like that will never happen again. Our security is the best in the world. And as for why I think you might take my offer, call it wishful thinking. We need you. Your the most qualified person for the job. A couple of the dinosaurs have come down sick and we have no idea how to help them. Please consider my offer". Laura didn't know if it was his pitch or a brief moment of insanity that caused her to respond with a shaky "Okay". She wasn't sure who was more surprised by her answer, her or Mr. Masrani. He stood up and pulled his phone out replying "Great I'll have my assistant take care of booking your travel accommodations and I'll have her email you the details".

Two weeks and a very uncomfortable conversation with her dad later, Laura found herself getting off of the ferry and stepping onto Isla Nublar for the first time in 18 years. She had her hair in a french braid and was wearing a white tank top with a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone over it, a pair of khaki shorts, her work boots and her dad's signature hat that he gave her for luck, carrying her backpack. She had already shipped the rest of her belongings to the island. Laura saw the sign with her name on it, being held by a beautiful woman with red hair styled in a bob with bangs, and made her way to the woman. As she stopped in front of the woman, the woman offered her hand and said "Hello Dr. Grant. My name is Claire Dearing and I'm the operations manager here at Jurassic World". Laura shook the offered hand and responded "It's nice to meet you Claire". Claire said "If you'll follow me I'll show you around and we can get your contract signed then I'll show you to your new apartment". She followed Claire onto the monorail that took them to the park and into a building called the Innovation Center. Claire led her through the Innovation Center, stopping to get her employee ID, and to the control room talking about the park along the way. Once they reached the control room Claire told her "See all of the dots on the screen? They all represent a dinosaur. We have all of the assets microchipped so we know their whereabouts at all times" Clair then introduced me to some of the people working in the control room. When she introduced me to a man named Lowrey and he heard my last name he excitedly went "Grant? As in Dr. Alan Grant?! I've read all of his books. That man's a genius!" Laura chuckled saying "Yeah that's my dad". Claire spoke up saying "Let's head up to my office and you can sign your contract". Laura said "Okay" and followed Claire up to her office. Once they were seated Claire gave her her contract to read over and sign and a booklet with all of their protocols to keep and memorize. Once she read and signed her contract Claire said "Great now we'll stop and grab you the keys to one of the company vehicles and I'll show you to your apartment to get settled. Someone will pick you up at 9 am and show you to your office" Laura followed her out of the building and they stopped at a garage getting the keys to a Jeep Wrangler along the way. Claire led her into her apartment and Laura was pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. They exchanged pleasantries and Claire left her to get settled. Laura started unpack her belongings which were in her apartment waiting for her. As she unpacked she thought she just might like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Jurassic Romance

The next morning Laura had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock on her new apartment's door. She opened the door to see a woman about her age with long black hair. The woman introduced herself "Hi my name is Zara. I'm Claire's assistant and I'm here to show you to your new office." Laura smiled saying "It's nice to meet you Zara, let me just grab my bag and lock up and we can go". She grabbed her bag and her dad's lucky hat and followed Zara out of the apartment complex. Zara led her through a building set up with every medical supply she could want or need, opening a door showing a stunning office with a glass wall and state of the art computer. Laura stood there shocked and asked "Is all this for me?" Zara replied "Well we will get you a couple assistants of course but for the most part yes". "Assistants?" Laura questioned "Yes Claire has a list of candidates she emailed you this morning. Look through them when you get a chance and select 2 that you'd like on your team". Laura responded "Of course. Thank you". Zara said "Once you look through the candidates and have a look around someone will be by to show you to the sick assets". Laura thanked her again and was Zara showed herself out of the medical wing.

About 2 hours later Laura had looked through the resumes of the potential assistants and had emailed Claire which 2 she thought were most qualified, a guy named Jason who was currently working at the Cincinnati Zoo and a girl named May who had just graduated fro Cornell University, and had gotten a good look around the med bay when a man walked in. The man was dressed in a Jurassic World uniform and informed her he was going to show her to the sick animals. She followed him to his Jeep and he lead her to where the parks gyro sphere attraction was. He lead her to a brachiosaurus that was laying on it's side sick. Laura had seen dinosaurs up close when she was a child but she still couldn't stop her gasp of awe. Even though she had terrible memories on this island she couldn't help but still marvel at these amazing creatures her dad told her bedtime stories about. After thoroughly examining the brachiosaurus she determined it was something in its diet that was making it sick. She examined the plant life in the enclosure and saw Indian Lilac Berries. She notified the man that the berries were most likely what had been making her sick. The man said he would send park maintenance to do a sweep and remove all of said plants. Next they visited a triceratops that showed the same symptoms as the brachiosaurus. Lastly he took her to see an ankylosaurus that wasn't eating and seemed to be in pain. She discovered that said animal suffered an injury, probably from sparing with others, and infection had set in. she cleaned the wound and gave the dinosaur shots to fight off the infection.

Once she finally made it back to her med bay she found Claire there waiting for her. Claire greeted her then said "Mr. Masrani sent me to tell you that he is very impressed with you and to escort you to lunch". Laura dropped her bag off in her office then followed Claire to Main Street. While crossing Main Street she noticed Claire froze and looked in the same direction Claire was. Laura saw a man that stood out from the tourists that was looking their way. He was extremely handsome, he had brown hair with a five o clock shadow dusting his square jaw, and was tall and built with biceps bulging under his button down. Claire went to turn around but the man made his way to them before she could. He walked up to them with a smirk on his face saying "Hey Claire. Not gonna introduce me to your new friend?" Claire sighed "Mr. Grady this is Dr. Laura Grant, the newest employee here. Laura this is Owen Grady. He works with the raptors". Owen held out his hand saying "It's lovely to meet you Dr. Any relation to Dr. Alan Grant?" Laura gave him her hand thinking he was going to shake it but instead he held it in his and kissed it. She blushed and replied "Its nice to meet you too. And yes, he's my father". Owen chuckled and went to say something else but Claire cut him off looking pissed. She practically spit out "I have a busy schedule Dr. Grant so we need to get a move on". They said a quick goodbye and Claire led Laura into an upper scale looking restaurant. Once they were seated and had ordered Claire cleared her throat saying "Watch out for Mr. Grady. He has a habit of using women." Laura was surprised Claire was so blatant and said "Thank you for your concern Claire but i can look out for myself. Why do you seem to hate him so much?". After an awkward pause Claire cleared her throat again and ignored her question saying "Anyways, when were done here we will need you to write a report on the assets you've treated today and then you are done for the day. Can you make it to your office tomorrow morning or should I send someone?" Laura wondered what Claire's deal with Owen was but let it go, simply replying "I can manage on my own thank you". They made small talk about the park throughout their meal and once they had finished eating they parted ways. Laura made it back to the med bay easily and sat down at her desk to write the reports. Once Laura had finished and sent in her reports she decided to grab a drink.

Laura ended up seated at the bar at the Margaritaville she had seen in passing. She spotted Owen across the bar and they made eye contact. He made his way over to her and they exchanged pleasantries. Owen sat down next to her right as the bartender came over. They ordered their drinks, a beer for him and a margarita for her, and They started making small talk. Suddenly Owen said "No offense but why would you come back here? I read your dads book you were here when everything went to shit". Laura thought about her response for a minute, finally saying "I still haven't quite figured that out. A part of it was to conquer my fears. I have mental and physical scars to this day from that trip. But also, as crazy as this sounds, I still have a love for these dinosaurs. I can still remember the feeling of pure awe when I was 9 and saw my first living breathing dinosaur. I had heard about them through my whole childhood, had seen drawings in books, but never thought I'd actually be able to see one. This island is equal parts amazing and terrifying." Owen smiled a genuine smile that had her all but swooning then lightened the mood saying "Your either incredibly brave of incredibly crazy". Laura let out a laugh, Owen joining in, and said "Coming from the guy who trains velociraptors". Owen chuckled and replied "Fair point. I love working with the girls though. They're such intelligent animals" Laura let out a sarcastic laugh saying "Yeah their intelligence really shows when they're hunting you". Owen winced and nervously rubbed the back of his neck saying "Sorry. It slipped my mind that you've had such a bad experience with them". Laura gave him a soft smile "No I'm sorry. That was kind of bitchy of me". Owen hesitated for a minute before tentatively asking "You got attacked right? How bad was it? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to" Laura put her hand on his arm reassuringly and said "No it's okay. Umm.. me and Mr. Hammond's grandkids were hiding in the kitchen when the raptors caught up with us. They figured out how to open the doors and had cornered Tim and Lex, I drew the raptors attention and gave them time to escaping ran. One of the raptors jumped on my back, knocking me down and its claws raked down my shoulder and back. My dad ran in and shot at it giving me time to get up and run. I almost bled out before the helicopter got there." Laura slid her button down off her right shoulder and showed Owen the scars that weren't covered by her tank top. Owen reached his hand out and traced the scars on her shoulder. He said in barely above a whisper "You're amazing." Laura blushed and looked down. Owen cleared his throat and pulled his hand back and Laura slid her button down back over her shoulder. After some more small talk Owen payed for the drinks, despite Laura's protests, and offered to walk her home. Once they arrived at her apartment door Owen said "I had fun tonight. Maybe we can do this again?" Laura smiled and responded "I'd like that" and once they said goodnight Laura kissed him on the cheek than quickly slipped into her apartment. She leaned back against the door she had just shut with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
